1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fuel systems, more specifically to bubble control in fuel systems (e.g., helicopters and airplanes for example).
2. Description of Related Art
In certain fuel systems such as helicopter fuel systems, fuel is pulled upward from a fuel tank to the engine systems. This drop in hydrostatic pressure due to change in elevation is in addition to the drop to pressure in the fuel due to the drop attributed to lower atmospheric pressure at altitude during flight. In certain conditions, this can lead to air degassing from the liquid fuel. Such degassing is traditionally handled by an air residence chamber which allows the air that comes out of solution to rise in the air residence chamber to avoid being pulled into a downstream boost pump.
However, certain conditions can cause air bubbles to enter the boost pump. In some flight conditions, the bubbles that are pushed through the pump can reduce the pressure due to the lower density of the fluid mixture entering the pump. Such a bubble causes a pressure loss to occur and the boost pump may no longer supply the downstream components with fuel which can ultimately deprive the engine of the desired amount of input fuel. This scenario can persist as long as air continues to degas from the liquid fuel in the air residence chamber.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fuel systems to control large bubble formation. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.